Radio Stations in GTP: Vacation in Vice City
This is a list of Radio stations and songs featured in the fan fiction game concept Grand Theft Phineas: Vacation in Vice City. Each station has its own section with the songs listed per station. Feel free to add your ideas in the comments and I will be sure to add them, and also post some custom made radio logos. The playable characters & their friends can sing along to some of the songs on the radio. V-Rock Style:Classic Rock, Pop Rock, Hard Rock, Glam Rock, Blues Rock, Funk Rock, Folk Rock, Soft Rock, Psychedelic Rock, Progressive Rock, Symphonic Rock, Art Rock, Heartland Rock, Alternative Rock, New Wave, Classic Metal, Heavy Metal, Glam Metal, Thrash Metal, Progressive Metal, Groove Metal, Power Metal, Death Metal, Proto-Punk, Punk Rock, Post-Punk, Gothic Rock DJ:Lazlow Tracklist: *The Beatles - A Day in the Life *Led Zeppelin - Kashmir *Pink Floyd - Comfortably Numb *The Rolling Stones - (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction *Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody *The Who - Baba O' Riley *AC/DC - Back in Black *The Jimi Hendrix Experience - Purple Haze *The Doors - Light My Fire *Eagles - Hotel California *Metallica - Fade to Black *Aerosmith - Sweet Emotion *Metallica - Enter Sandman *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Fortunate Son *Black Sabbath - Paranoid *Guns N' Roses - Welcome to the Jungle *U2 - Mysterious Ways *The Beach Boys - Good Vibrations *David Bowie - Space Oddity *Van Halen - Panama *David Bowie - Changes *Derek and the Dominos - Layla *David Bowie - Heroes *Rush - The Spirit of Radio *Bob Dylan - Like a Rolling Stone *The Police - Every Breath You Take *Lyrnyrd Skynyrd - Sweet Home Alabama *Fleetwood Mac - Go Your Own Way *Cream - Sunshine of Your Love *Deep Purple - Speed King *Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers - Free Fallin' *Bruce Springsteen - Born to Run *The Clash - (White Man) In Hammersmith Palais *Bruce Springsteen - Thunder Road *ZZ Top - La Grange *The Kinks - You Really Got Me *Ramones - I Wanna Be Sedated *Journey - Don't Stop Believin *Chuck Berry - Roll Over Beethoven *John Lennon - Imagine *Dire Straits - Money for Nothing *Simon and Garfunkel - Mrs. Robinson *Iron Maiden - The Number of the Beast *R.E.M. - Everybody Hurts *Genesis - Home by the Sea *Neil Young - Rockin in the Free World (Electric Version) *Kiss - Black Diamond *Def Leppard - Hysteria *The Allman Brothers Band - Ramblin' Man *Boston - More Than a Feeling *Billy Joel - Piano Man *Scorpions - Still Loving You *Bon Jovi - Runaway *Ozzy Osbourne - Crazy Train *Santana - Black Magic Woman *Yes - Roundabout *Jethro Tull - Aqualung *Heart - Crazy On You *Steve Miller Band - Living in the U.S.A. *Foreigner - Juke Box Hero *Stevie Ray Vaughan - Change It *Iggy & The Stooges - Search and Destroy *Sex Pistols - God Save the Queen *Joy Division - She's Lost Control (Something Else Version) *Gang of Four - Damaged Goods *The Cure - Boys Don't Cry *Bauhaus - Bela Lugosi's Dead *The Birthday Party - Release the Bats *Television - See No Evil *Public Image Ltd. - Death Disco *Echo & The Bunnymen - Rescue *Wire - Outdoor Miner *Siouxsie & The Banshees - Hong Kong Garden *The Psychedelic Furs - President Gas *Judas Priest - You've Got Another Thing Coming *Megadeth - Holy Wars.. The Punishment Due *Pantera - Walk *Motorhead - Ace of Spades *Dio - Rainbow in the Dark *Slayer - Raining Blood *Anthrax - I Am the Law *Motley Crue - Home Sweet Home *Alice Cooper - I'm Eighteen *Testament - Over the Wall *Rainbow - Stargazer *Queensryche - Eyes of a Stranger *Death - Pull the Plug *White Zombie - Thunder Kiss '65 *Mercyful Fate - Evil *Twisted Sister - We're Not Gonna Take It *W.A.S.P. - I Wanna Be Somebody *Exodus - Piranha *Accept - Breaker *Helloween - Eagle Fly Free *Electric Light Orchectra - Livin' Thing *Chicago - 25 or 6 to 4 *Paul McCartney - Live and Let Die *Kansas - Point of Know Return *The Velvet Underground - Sweet Jane *Grateful Dead - Casey Jones *Joy Division - Dead Souls Flash FM Style: 80's - Today's Pop, R&B DJ:Toni Tracklist: *Neil Diamond - Melody Road *Naked Eyes - Always Something There to Remind Me *Massive Attack - Unfinished Sympathy *The KLF - 3 AM Eternal *The Chemical Brothers - Hey Boy Hey Girl *Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines *Jamiroquai - Love Foolosophy *Kevin Rudolf - Let It Rock *Rihanna - Don't Stop the Music *Lady Gaga - Just Dance feat. Colby O'Donis *Kylie Minogue - In My Arms *Nicki Minaj - Super Bass *Chris Brown - Beautiful People *Taio Cruz - Dynamite *Barbara Streisand - Duck Sauce *Maroon 5 - One More Night *Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen - Good Time *Maroon 5 - Animals *Taylor Swift - Out of the Woods *Sam Smith - I'm Not the Only One *Pitbull - Fireball (feat. John Ryan) *Nick Jonas - Jealous *Ricky Dillon - Nobody *Ariana Grande - Break Free (feat. Zedd) *5 Seconds of Summer - Amnesia *Nico & Vinz - In Your Arms *MAGIC! - Rude *Katy Perry - This is How We Do *The Script - Superheroes *Kim Cesarion - Undressed *MKTO - American Dream * All Saints - Pure Shores *Simple Minds - Promised you a Miracle *Hall & Oates - Private Eyes *Culture Club - Time *The Cars - Drive *Pet Shop Boys - Opportunities *Joy Division - Love Will Tears Us Apart *Soft Cell - Where Did Our Love Go *Michael Jackson - Remember The Time *Spandau Ballet - I'll Fly For You *The Smiths - Panic *Howard Jones - What is Love? * Modern Talking - Don't Give Up *Duran Duran - Wild Boys *Depeche Mode - Enjoy The Silence *Martha and The Muffins - Echo Beach *Hall & Oates - Method of Modern Love *Wham! - Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go *Bonnie Tyler - Total Eclipse of the Heart *Tears for Fears - Sowing the Seeds of Love *Men At Work - Down Under *Dead or Alive - You Spin Me Round *Michael Jackson - Thriller *The Buggles - Living in the Plastic Age * EMF - Unbelievable *N-Joi - Anthem *Wham! - The Edge of Heaven *Culture Club - Karma Chameleon *Flock of Seagulls - I Ran (So Far Away) *David Bowie - Modern Love *Robert Tepper - No Easy Way Out *Bananarama - Cruel Summer *Coup de Villes - Big Trouble in Little China *Go West - We Close Our Eyes * Lindana - I'm Lindana & I Wanna Have Fun *The Power Station - We Fight for Love *Morrissey - Everyday Is like Sunday *Modern Talking - You're My Heart, You're My Soul *Peter Gabriel - Shock The Monkey *Huey Lewis and the News - If This Is It * Duran Duran - Girls on Film (Night Version) *Beach Boys - Kokomo *Alphaville – Big in Japan *Classix Nouveaux – Is It A Dream *Depeche Mode – Get The Balance Right *Duran Duran – Planet Earth *Eurythmics – The Walk *A Flock Of Seagulls – Wishing (If I Had A Photograph Of You) *Gary Numan – Music For Chameleons *Heaven 17 – Let Me Go *Starship - We Built This City *The Human League – Being Boiled *John Foxx – Underpass *Mi-Sex – Computer Games *Ministry – Work For Love *New Order – Thieves Like Us *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark – Electricity *Psuedo Echo - A Beat for You *Simple Minds – I Travel Wave 103 Style:Indie Pop, New Wave, Synthpop, Synthwave, Electronica, Indietronica, Psychedelic Pop, Chillwave, Dance-Punk, Electronic Rock, Alternative R&B DJ:Cam First (Adam First's son) Tracklist: *James Blake - Retrograde * Yeasayer - Don't Come Close *Savage - Goodbye *College ft. Electric Youth - A Real Hero *Electric Youth - The Best Thing * Dan Croll - From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix) * Favored Nations - The Set Up *Kavinsky - Nightcall * Neon Indian - Change of Coasts *Panda Bear - You Can Count On Me *The Chromatics - Kill for Love *Sky Ferreira - Everything Is Embarrassing * Toro Y Moi - So Many Details *Animal Collective - My Girls *Washed Out - Feel It All Around *Blood Orange - You're Not Good Enough *Wild Nothing - Paradise * HEALTH - High Pressure Dave *Cults - Go Outside *Grimes - Oblivion * Tony Castles - Heart In The Pipes (Kauf Remix) *Tanlines - All of Me * Black Strobe - Boogie in Zero Gravity *Trust - Sulk *Chvrches - Recover * The Chain Gang of 1974 - Sleepwalking *Blouse - Into Black *How to Dress Well - & It Was U * Twin Shadow - Five Seconds *Craft Spells - After the Moment *Chad Valley - Shell Suite *Kindness - Swinging Party *Active Child - Hanging On *Twin Sister - All Around and Away We Go *Autre Ne Veut - Counting *Miami Horror - Sometimes *Toro Y Moi - Say That * Twin Shadow - Shooting Holes * Living Days - Little White Lie * Tommy '86 - Out Run * Telex - Moscow Discow *Betamaxx - Guided by Moonlight *Bourgeoisie - Industrial Sector 3083 *College - Secret Diary *Le Cassette - Electric Paradise *M83 - We Own The Sky *Tesla Boy - Spirit Of The Night *Vogel - Dreamwaves *Highway Superstar - Them Or Us *M.O.O.N. - Dust *Thomas Barrandon - The Quiet Earth *Lazerhawk - King of The Streets *Noir Deco - Sentient Love *Robert Parker - Brooklyn Bridge *Trevor Something - Fade Away *Mitch Murder - Frantic Aerobics *Flashworx - One More Night in Tokyo *Lazerhawk - Disco Planet *Corvallis - Tagliagole *The Whip - Riot *Kavinsky - Testarossa Nightdrive *Miami Nights 1984 - On the Run *Chaim - Popsky (Original Mix) Urban Jam FM Style:Old-school East Coast hip-hop DJ:Chuck D Tracklist: *Notorious B.I.G. - Hypnotize *Big Daddy Kane - Ain't No Half-Steppin' *Immortal Technique - Dance With The Devil *Nas - The World Is Yours *Gang Starr -"Moment Of Truth *Busta Rhymes- Wooh Hah!! Got You All In Check *Busta Rhymes- Gimme Some More *LL Cool J - Moma Said Knock You Out *Fugees - Killing Me Softly With His Song *Kool G Rap - On The Run *Eric B. & Rakim - Paid In Full *Wu-Tang Clan - C.R.E.A.M. *Public Enemy - Don't Believe The Hype *Kurtis Blow - The Breaks *Public Enemy - Fight The Power *Slick Rick - Children's Story *Biz Markie - Just A Friend *Run D.M.C. - It's Tricky *Redman - Tonights The Night *Redman & Method Man - Da Rockwilder *GZA Ft. Inspectah Deck - Cold World *Kool G Rap - Streets Of New York *Gang Staar - Full Clip K-Riot Style:Alternative Rock, Indie Rock, Punk Rock, Hard Rock, New Prog, Shoegazing, Glam Rock, Garage Rock, Alternative Metal, Rap Metal, Industrial Rock, Britpop, Grunge, Noise Rock, Trip Hop, Synth-pop, Pop Punk, Rap Rock, Nu Metal, Hardcore Punk, Soft Rock, Art Rock, Post-Grunge, Progressive Metal, Electronic Rock, Post-Hardcore, Psychedelic Rock, Neo-Psychedelia, Symphonic Rock, Emo, Dance-Punk, Indie Pop, Post-Punk Revival, Heavy Metal, Industrial Metal DJ:Dave Grohl Tracklist: *Nirvana - All Apologies (MTV Unplugged Version) *Radiohead - Paranoid Android *Red Hot Chili Peppers - Californication *The Smiths - How Soon Is Now? *R.E.M. - Losing My Religion *Pearl Jam - Black *Green Day - Basket Case *Foo Fighters - The Pretender *Arctic Monkeys - A Certain Romance *Coldplay - Clocks *Pixies - Tame *Muse - Knights of Cydonia *Smashing Pumpkins - Mayonaise *Muse - Uprising *The White Stripes - Fell In Love With a Girl *The Cure - The End of the World *Weezer - Only In Dreams *The Killers - Mr. Brightside *Rage Against the Machine - Guerilla Radio *Nine Inch Nails - Head Like a Hole *The Offspring - Self Esteem *Oasis - Live Forever *Soundgarden - Black Hole Sun *Alice in Chains - Them Bones *Soundgarden - The Day I Tried to Live *The Strokes - Reptillia *Sonic Youth - Schizophrenia *The Black Keys - 10 A.M. Automatic *Sonic Youth - Teen Age Riot *Gorillaz - Clint Eastwood *Depeche Mode - Enjoy the Silence *Fall Out Boy - Thnks fr th Mmrs *Queens of the Stone Age - Go With the Flow *My Chemical Romance - I'm Not Okay (I Promise) *Beck - Lost Cause *System of a Down - Chop Suey! *Cage the Elephant - Shake Me Down *Beastie Boys - (You Gotta) Fight for Your Right (to Party!) *LINKIN PARK - Numb *Stone Temple Pilots - Interstate Love Song *Blink-182 - Dammit *Stone Temple Pilots - Trippin' on a Hole in a Paper Heart *Violent Femmes - Blister in the Sun *Jane's Addiction - Three Days *Hüsker Dü - It's Not Funny Anymore *Incubus - Drive *Modest Mouse - Float On *The All-American Rejects - Gives You Hell *New Order - 1963 *Blur - Song 2 *The Replacements - I Will Dare *David Bowie - Slow Burn *Rise Against - Savior *Three Days Grace - I Hate Everything About You *Dream Theater - Metropolis, Pt. 1: The Miracle and the Sleeper *Imagine Dragons - Radioactive *Paramore - Misery Business *Garbage - Stupid Girl *Dinosaur Jr. - Feel the Pain *No Doubt - Don't Speak *Audioslave - Like a Stone *The Jesus and Mary Chain - Just Like Honey *AWOLNATION - Sail *Goo Goo Dolls - Iris *Fugazi - Waiting Room *Kings of Leon - Use Somebody *The Flaming Lips - The Sparrow Looks Up At the Machine *Tame Impala - Why Won't They Talk to Me? *The Verve - History *My Bloody Valentine - Only Shallow *Pavement - Summer Babe *Arcade Fire - Rebellion (Lies) *Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Maps *The Stone Roses - I Wanna Be Adored *Wilco - Misunderstood *Kaiser Chiefs - I Predict a Riot *Kasabian - Fire *Hole - Celebrity Skin *Kasabian - Shoot the Runner *MGMT - Electric Feel *Kasabian - Club Foot *Korn - Freak on a Leash *Jimmy Eat World - The Middle *Papa Roach - Last Resort *Black Rebel Motorcycle Club - Beat the Devil's Tattoo *Deftones - Change *Bloc Party - Helicopter *Band of Horses - Funeral *The National - Bloodbuzz Ohio *Jay Reatard - Oh It's Such a Shame *Disturbed - Down With the Sickness *Sunny Day Real Estate - Seven *Primus - My Name Is Mud *Florence + The Machine - Dog Days Are Over *Death Cab for Cutie - I Will Follow You Into the Dark *The Libertines - Can't Stand Me Now *Foals - Inhaler *Metric - Gold Guns Girls *Operator Please - Get What You Want *Vampire Weekend - Step *Interpol - Obstacle 1 *Avenged Sevenfold - Afterlife *Faith No More - Epic *Slipknot - Wait and Bleed *Rob Zombie - Dragula *Drowning Pool - Bodies *Stone Sour - Through Glass *Limp Bizkit - My Way *Marilyn Manson - The Beautiful People *Wolf Parade - I'll Believe in Anything Fever 105 Style:Disco, Funk, Soul, R&B DJ:Prince Tracklist: *Michael Jackson - Rock With You *Rena & Angela - I Love You More *Swing Kings - Sledging (Original Mix) *Zapp - Dance Floor *Zapp - Computer Love *George Clinton - Atomic Dog *Brick - Dazz *Kool & The Gang - Jungle Boogie *Gap Band - Party Train *Gloria Gaynor - I Will Survive *Kleeer - Intimate Connections *Rick James - Love Gun *Cameo - Word Up *Prince - Trust *Funkadelic - One Nation Under A Groove *Heatwave - Boogie Nights *The Isley Brothers - Fight The Power *Heat Wave - Grooveline * Boney M - Sunny *Isaac Hayes - Theme From Shaft *Parliament - Flashlight *Diana Ross - I'm Coming Out *Chic - Good Times *Cameo - Attack Me With Your Love *The Brothers Johnson - Strawberry Letter #23 *Bee Gees - Stayin' Alive *Chic - Le Freak *Michael Jackson - Don't Stop 'til You Get Enough *Earth, Wind & Fire - Boogie Wonderland *D-Train - You're the One For Me *Donna Summer - Love Is In Control *Vicki Sue Robinson - Turn The Beat Around *KC & The Sunshine Band - That's The Way I Like It Electro-Choc Style:House, Electro, Drum N' Bass, Trance DJ:Deadmau5 Tracklist: *Pegboard Nerds - Disconnected *Sigma - Nobody to Love *Rudimental - Not Giving In *Spectrum - Run *Ruffneck feat.Yavahn - Everybody Wants Somebody to Love (Lucas & Steve Remix) *Dimitri Vegas, Like Mike, Felguk & Tujamo - Nova *R3HAB & Vinai - How We Party *Bobby Puma - Rocking With The Best *Au5 & Fractal - Halcyon *Tristam - I Remember *Justice - Genesis *The Chemical Brothers - Do It Again *Caribou - Odessa *The Crystal Method - Name of the Game *Massive Attack - Teardrop *Infected Mushrooms - Psycho *Infected Mushrooms - Heavyweight *Daft Punk - Digital Love *MGMT - Kids (Soulwax Remix) *Late Of The Pier - Best In The Class (Soulwax Remix) *Adonis - No Way Back *Matthew Dear - Don and Sherri *MSTRKRFT - Street Justice *TRS-80 - Special Effect *Crystal Castles - Through The Hosiery *Daniel Mansury - Death of a Moralist *You Love Her Coz She's Dead - Engine Wrecks *Hexstatic - East *Loka - Safe Self Tester *Lorn - Soft Room *Rustie - Ultra Thizz *Deadmau5 - A City in Florida * Giorgio Moroder - The Chase * Boards Of Canada - 84 Pontiac Dream * Aphex Twin - Pulsewidth * Plaid - Hawkmoth * Kraftwerk - Trans Europe Express (The Mix) * Kraftwerk - Autobahn (The Mix) * AIR - Universal Traveller * The Hacker - Pure Energy * The Presets - Kicking and Screaming * Public Relations - Public Relations * Soulwax - Krack * Flying Lotus - GNG BNG * Flying Lotus - Kill Your Co-Workers * Rustie - Cry Flames * Chrome Sparks - Marijuana * Clams Casino - Bookfiend (Feat. Doom) Radio Espantoso Style:Latin-Spanish Music DJ:Pepe Jr. Tracklist: *J Balvin Featuring Farruko - 6 AM *Ana Gabriel - Ay Amor *Daniela Romo - De Mí Enamórate *Vikki Carr - Mala Suerte *Juan Luis Guerra - Burbujas de Amor *Los Bukis - Tu Carcel *Emmanuel - Es Mi Mujer *Yuri - Qué Te Pasa *Roberto Carlos - Negra *Maldita Vecindad - Pachuco *Myriam Hernández - Te Pareces Tanto a Él *Los Bukis - Mi Deseo *Luis Miguel - Inolvidable *Chayanne - El Centro de Mi Corazón *Camilo Sesto - Amor Mío, ¿Qué Me Has Hecho? *Jon Secada - Angel *Ricardo Montaner - Piel Adentro *Ednita Nazario - Un Corazón Hecho Pedazos *La Mafia - Me Estoy Enamorando *Vicente Fernández - Lástima Que Seas Ajena *MDO - Te Quise Olvidar *Los Angeles Azules - El Listón de Tu Pelo *Lorenzo Antonio - Doce Rosas *Raphael - Toco Madera *Franco De Vita - Te Amo *Los Bukis - Cómo Fuí a Enamorarme de Tí *Marisela - Tu Dama de Hierro Self-Actualization FM Style:Ambient, chillout DJ:Audrey Tracklist: *Erik Wøllo - Monument *Pete Namlook - You (1st Impression) *Spacetime Continuum - Voice of the Earth *Coldcut - Autumn Leaves (Irresistable Force Mix Trip 2) *System 7 - Masato Eternity *Moby - My Beautiful Blue Sky *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City - End Credits *Constance Demby - Novus Magnificat *Terry Riley - Rainbow In Curved Air *The American Analog Set - The Fun Of Watching Fireworks *Global Communication - 5:23 (Maiden Voyage) *Tangerine Dream - Remote Viewing *Brian Eno – A Clearing *Constance Demby – ‘Novus Pt. 1: Tears Of Terra *The Human League – Last Man On Earth *Jean Michel Jarre – Equinoxe, Pt. 2 *Kitaro – Message From The Kosmos *Klaus Schulze – Echoes Of Time (Excerpt) *Kraftwerk – Radioland *Michael Shrieve – Nucleotide *Steve Roach – Structures From Silence (Excerpt) *Tangerine Dream – The Dream Is Always The Same *Vangelis – Love Theme From Blade Runner Wildstyle Pirate Radio Style:Modern Hip-Hop, Rap DJ:Kendrick Lamar Tracklist: *Danny Brown - Smokin' and Drinkin' *Eastwood ft. Game & Jay Rock - West Really *Kendrick Lamar - i *Jay Rock - Parental Advisory *Iggy Azalea - Black Widow (Feat. Rita Ora) *Bobby Shmurda - Hot Boy *Kanye West - Gorgeous *Rich Gang - Lifestyle (Feat. Young Thug & Rich Homie Quan) *Chris Brown - New Flame *Iggy Azalea - Fancy (GTA Remix) *Drake - 0 To 100 / The Catch Up *100s - Life of a Mack *DJ Khaled - I Wish You Would (Feat. Kanye West & Rick Ross) *Rae Sremmurd - No Flex Zone *T.I. - No Mediocre (Feat. Iggy Azalea) *DJ Khaled - Hold You Down * Estelle ft. Kanye West - American Boy *Schoolboy Q - Studio (Feat. Bj The Chicago Kid) *Jason Derulo - Wiggle (Feat. Snoop Dogg) *Migos - Handsome And Wealthy (Prod. By Cheese) *Omarion - Let's Talk *Robin Thicke - All Tied Up *Usher - Dive *Chief Keef - I Don't Like *Ne-Yo - Lazy Love *Wiz Khalifa - Work Hard, Play Hard *Fat Joe - Another Round *Chris Brown - Don't Judge Me *Kanye West - Touch the Sky *Bobby V - Mirror *Swizz Beatz - Top Down (Album version) Vice Soul FM Style:Old 60's-70's Soul, Funk, Classic R&B DJ:Pam Grier Tracklist: *Junior Walker & the All-Stars - (I'm A) Roadrunner *Jackie Wilson - (Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher & Higher *Stevie Wonder - Uptight (Everything Is Alright) *Chairmen of the Board - Give Me Just a Little More Time *The Pointer Sisters - Fire *Brook Benton - Rainy Night in Georgia *Al Wilson - Show & Tell *Kool & the Gang - Ladies Night *The Just Brothers - Sliced Tomatoes *Tammi Terrell - Two Can Have a Party *Smokey Robinson & the Miracles - Going to a Go-Go *Martha & the Vandellas - Nowhere to Run *Linda Lyndell - What a Man *James Brown - Think *The Jackson 5 - I Want You Back *Sly & the Family Stone - Everyday People *Ramsey Lewis - Wade in the Water *R. Dean Taylor - There's a Ghost in My House *Al Green - Light My Fire *The Temptations - Ain't Too Proud to Beg *James Brown - Funky President Radio Disney Style:Songs from various Disney TV shows & movies, indie rock DJ:Dan Povenmire Tracklist: *Mastodon - Island *John Mayer - Route 66 *Weezer - You Might Think *MarchFourth Marching Band - G